They Don't Know About Us
by Valkyr1eCa1n
Summary: Daisy and Luigi are having some problems with their people and their secret relationship. They come up with a plan to try and get people to accept their love, will it work? A Request from a friend on DeviantArt.


**This is a short request from a friend on DeviantArt. CrocsandSocks  
**

 **Song is** ** _They Don't Know About Us by Victoria Duffield ft. Cody Simpson._**

 ** _Luigi PoV_**

"Gah!" I sigh, frustrated at my current situation. Daisy and I had been secretly dating for almost two months. Notice I say secretly. We want to come out and tell everyone, however we knew what would happen. She's a princess, while I'm nothing but a plummer. No one would accept us, especially not her parents. _But what about Mario and Peach?_

Easy, he's a hero. So everyone accepts them being together. But I'm no hero. They barely know I even exist on a normal day, and when they do realize I exist it's only as the clumsy sidekick who messes everything up. Daisy's reputation would be destroyed or everyone would say I forced her into dating me. Actually that's exactly what they're saying.

Yeah, we were discovered by one of Daisy's maids and word spread very quickly. Ever since that day we haven't been able to see each other because every time we try to get close to each other Daisy is surrounded by people and this world's version of paparazzi. Here in the mushroom kingdom I am constantly avoided and, even though they try to be "secretive", I can hear their accusing conversations. Some people don't even care and basically yell it loud enough for everyone to hear. All of what they say aren't even true, and the story continuously changes from one thing to another on how me and Daisy got together.

There are even plenty of rumors to try and get Daisy and I to hate each other as well, but we both know better than to listen to those.

Now, wondering where Mario is when I'm in this situation? Well he and Princess Peach have been on their honeymoon, due back by the end of the week. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to rely on my brother for a situation I got myself into, it would just be nice to actually have someone to talk to.

Suddenly I hear a soft tap at my window. I get up from the kitchen table and walk to my door, first peering out of the peep hole to make sure it's not another toad looking to play a prank on the "shameless green plummer". I notice right away it's not a toad but a tall figure in a brown cloak, face features hidden; however I did have my guess who it was, which is why I quickly threw the door opened. No sooner than the door opened I was greeted with two arms wrapped around me.

"Daisy!" I exclaim as I spin around, holding her.

"Shh!" She hushed. I stopped spinning and quickly closed and locked the door.

"What are you- How did you-" I stumble on my words.

"I managed to sneak out of my castle and I took a secret path here. Shockingly I barely ran into anyone so the cloak wasn't really needed after getting out of the kingdom." She paused for few seconds. "Oh I missed you so much!"

"Daisy-" Before I can say anything Daisy puts a finger to my mouth and shushes me again.

"Don't. Let's just enjoy our time together." I gladly agree as we make our way to the couch.

We spend the whole day watching TV and talking about random things that wouldn't remind us of current events.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask after constant thinking as we sit close together, hand in hand. "We can't keep going on like this. We started off hiding our love in fear of what everyone would do and say and now we're not only hiding but now everyone else knows and is doing exactly what we knew they would. The endless accusations, the stares, the lies..." I sigh.

"It's so stupid! They have no problem with Peach and Mario being together! You're his brother for crying out loud!" She huffs. She likes to pretend like none of it bothers her, but I know different. It hurts her just as much as it does me, if not more because of her parents believing the rumors about me forcing her into dating me. They refused to listen to Daisy about it being a lie so here we are now.

"Yeah, but he's the hero. People literally expect the hero and princess to get together, get married and have kids and so on. I'm just the clumsy sidekick." I sigh.

Daisy gets up and puts her hands on my face. "You are not a goofy sidekick, Luigi! You are just as much a hero as your brother. And even if that weren't the case, it shouldn't matter because you are a great person and they should see that." Tears began falling from her eyes so I stood up and pulled her into a hug.

After a few minutes she gasped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think I may have just gotten an idea." She grins.

"...I really hate it when you get that look in your eyes..." I gulp. We both broke out laughing at the same time.

"Well, what is it?" I ask. She just grins and begins explaining her master plan.

* * *

 **General PoV**

 **Four Days Later**

"I-I don't know about this!" Luigi stuttered as he and Daisy stood on a small outdoor stage in the middle of one of the now busiest villages in-between Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom, filled with citizens from both kingdoms. Both were covered in large cloaks in order to go undetected until the right moment.

Daisy and Luigi, along with the only two people they trusted not to spoil the plan; Toadette and Toad. They spent the past three days having Toadette and Toad pass out flyers in the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland that told the people to gather in a certain spot in the Flower Village for exclusive information the latest gossip.

"Come on." Daisy reassured. "It'll be fine." She turned to him and grabbed his shaking hands. "Just like we practiced." Suddenly the crowd began cheering loudly. Confused, seeing as how they haven't even revealed themselves yet, they peered over the crowd to see what the fuss was about.

Luigi knew he went two shades paler when he noticed a red hat and pink dress. "Oh look, it's Mario and Peach." Daisy said nonchalantly. Luigi, however, knew he was now sweating from nervousness. Toadette made her way to Daisy, who knelt down for Toadette to whisper something in her ear. She nodded and Toadette walked back the the back of the stage.

"Come on, Toadette says we're about ready to start." Daisy informed. When Luigi didn't answer she got a closer look at her boyfriend. She realized he must have been more nervous than she thought.

"Why are they back? They should be there for three more days." He mumbled.

"Hey, don't think about it." She insisted. "Remember, this is for us. No one else, just us."

 **Mario PoV**

"Wow, there's a lot of people here!" Peach exclaimed. The princess and I returned from our honeymoon in the Rainbow Islands yesterday when we got a strange letter from an anonymous writer exclaiming that we should head home as soon as possible. They didn't explain much but that it was important. Along with the letter was a flyer describing the time and place to be for "exclusive information about some hot gossip"..."

I tried to talk Peach into staying, saying how if it was just some gossip it could wait. However she insisted, claiming that it must be important for them to send it in the first place. In the end we wound up coming home. We made it home in two days.

"I wonder if Luigi is here." I wonder. I doubted that he would be though, last time I checked gossip wasn't his favorite thing.

"Speaking of, are you going to visit him later. I mean you are home early. I bet he would be glad to see you." She smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm still a bit bummed that we had to leave so early from our honeymoon." I answer. I had to admit, I really did want to see my brother.

"Aww," She cooed. "Don't worry, we have the rest of our lives to make up for one week." I grinned and held her hand as we walked through the parting crowd closer to where the stage is located.

I saw two people dressed in dark brown cloaks. "Odd." I thought aloud. They seemed familiar to me for some reason.

Suddenly the speakers turned on, techno-ish style music claiming the attention of the riled up crowd, quickly silencing them.

* * *

~Sentences written like this are sung by Daisy~

 **~Sentences written like this are sung by Luigi~**

 _ **~Sentences written like this are sung by both~**_

* * *

 **Mario PoV**

~Yeah~ One figure began singing, mic brought to their lips. 'Pretty voice, definitely a girl' I thought.

Slowly the figure removed the cloak to reveal, to everyone's extreme shock, Princess Daisy!

~Oh, Oh!~ She continued. ~Yeah~

The music played while she bobbed to the beat. The other figure remained covered, making me wonder. 'If that's Daisy, then who is that?'

~Headline Rumors and lies, something's always going round~ As she sung I could immediately tell she meant every word she was singing by the irate look on her face.

~Cold eyes judging our lives, like they know what's going down.~

~They want to read us like a front page story-~

~Up in our business like they're paparazzi~ Though I think I may get a bit of it I still didn't see the reason why we had to leave early for a concert. Though I hadto admit it's not bad.

~They think we're just another tabloid crush~ Daisy walks to the still covered figure and puts a hand on their head.

~In the end they don't know about us~ She skips away and spins once.

~If they wanna talk, let them talk. If they wanna whisper, then so what?~ She rolled her eyes and send a strange look to the crowd. Okay, if she's up on a stage singing to get a point across something big must have happened. Apparently it had something to do with the people and the figure. 'But who is it?' I think.

~They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-us!~

~If they wanna hate, let them hate.~ I started wondering if the second person would ever do something other than stand there, or if they would even reveal themselves.

~Cause it don't matter what they say!~

~They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-us!~ She bounced slightly from side to side.

Suddenly a new voice came up, it was familiar yet unfamiliar.

 **No sound**  
 **Truth cutting out**  
 **Like a game of telephone~** The voice seemed slightly nervous but overall really good.

 **~New found talk of the town**  
 **They don't wanna leave us alone~**

~Pay no attention to the he said, she said  
Yeah, you're the only one I hear in my head~

 **~So let em think we're just a tabloid crush~**

 _ **"In the end they don't know about us!~**_ The two sang together, I still couldn't place the voice though and it was beginning to bug me. 'I know I've heard it somewhere before.'

 _ **~If they wanna talk, let them talk. If they wanna whisper, then so what?~**_ The two harmonized beautifully. _ **  
**_

 ** _~They don't know about us_**  
 ** _They don't know about us_**  
 ** _They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-us!~_** Without warning Daisy's partner removed the cloak to reveal-

"LUIGI!?" Okay, how did I NOT see that one coming? Actually, now I feel kindda glad I came back.

"Oh my goodness!" Peach cheered!

Just like that, Luigi and Daisy were jumping around hyperlly and gracefully.

 _ **~If they wanna hate, let them hate. Cuz it don't matter what they say!~**_

 ** _~They don't know about us_**  
 ** _They don't know about us_**  
 ** _They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-us!~  
_**

 ** _~They-they-they don't know about us. They don't know about us~_** ~You know~

 ** _~They don't know about us- They don't know about us!~_** ~No~ Luigi lifted Daisy and spun around.

~Let them say, what they say~

~Baby they can talk all night and day-ay~

 **~Let them waste their time, rumors ain't never gonna change my mind~** Luigi looked more confident than I've ever seen him before. It made me proud to see him like this.

~Cuz when you hold me tight, I know it's worth a fight~

 _ **~They don't know the truth, they don't know it like we do.~**_

 _ **~If they wanna talk, let them talk. If they wanna whisper, then so what?~**_

 ** _~They don't know about us_**  
 ** _They don't know about us_**  
 ** _They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-us!~  
_**

 _ **~If they wanna hate, let them hate. Cuz it don't matter what they say!~  
**_

 ** _~They don't know about us_**  
 ** _They don't know about us_**  
 ** _They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-us!~_**

~They don't know they don't know they don't know~ **~They don't know about us~**

~They don't know, they don't know, they don't know~ **~About us~**

~They don't know they don't know they don't know~ **~They don't know about us~**

~They don't know, they don't know, they don't know~ **~About us~**

~They don't know they don't know they don't know~ **~Like this right here~**

~They don't know, they don't know about us~

The music died down and left the crowd roaring in cheers, awkward but excited. Peach bounced up and down, squealing in joy and excitement.

"Well, I guess we have some talking to do." I grin.

* * *

 **Two hours Later**

"So that's what happened." Peach nods understandingly.

I on the other hand am furious at the people of the Mushroom Kingdom for their treatment to not only my little brother but a princess as well.

I threatened to give them a piece of my mind, but Peach said that would be "inappropriate" for a king to do.

"I wish you would have told me you guys were dating though! This is so exciting!" Peach cheered.

Daisy and Luigi chuckled. "We were going to, but with all the wedding planning and how busy you two were, we decided to wait until after the wedding. But it seems like things didn't go exactly as planned." Daisy exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I'm glad it all worked out for you two." I congratulate.

"Thanks, Mario." Luigi thanked.

* * *

It took a couple of days, and an angry Peach giving a lecture on true love, to finally get everyone to completely accept Daisy and Luigi and not long after the two announced their marriage and everything was A-Okay from then on.

Luigi now lives with Daisy as prince of prince of Sarasaland and I with my Peach in the Mushroom Kingdom. We all get together every other week to just hang out and have some down time with each other. I can proudly say that Luigi has proven to be a brave and great ruler.


End file.
